Rádió reklámok Vice City
A rádióműsorokat különböző reklámok szakítják meg. A rádiók audió fájljaiban kötött helyen vannak, itt ABC sorrendben találhatóak meg. !! Fordítás alatt !! Ammu-Nation K-Chat, V-Rock Fájl:VC-Ammunation.ogg Bemondó: A kommunizmus elleni harcot vezető üzlet kirobbanó kiárusítást tart! Peacemakerek (pisztoly) széles választéka kapható az Ammu-Nationban!. Jöjjön az Ammu-Nationba a Hadsereg-Hétfőkön, gyakoroljon a második kiegészítőjével és 10% kedvezményt kap mindn páncéltörő golyóra! Mi vagyunk az egyetlen fegyverüzlet, amely megengedi, hogy vásárlás előtt kipróbálja! Tankelhárító rakétát szeretne? Van belőle! Lángszórók? Ó, igen! Nincs hitel, nincs gond! Ingyen elvihető 90 napig, mintha fizetett volna! Lőjön most, fizessen később! Ha 10 percnél többet kell várakoznia, lőjön pár kört az Ammu-Nation lőtéren, ahol komcsi fejeket lőhet szét! Jöjjön és regisztrálja magát az Ammu-Nationban, és nyerjen egy légvédelmi fegyvert, pontosan olyat, amivel szétlőttük Ausztrália seggét! Ezen a hétvégén tartjuk az Ammu-Nation Filmfesztivált, ahol ingyen levetítjük a "Vörös Hajnal" dokumentumfilmet! Ammu-Nation - a jogaidat védi! BJ Smith's Fit For Football K-Chat Fájl:VC-BJs Fit for Football.ogg BJ Smith: Hi, I'm BJ Smith. In my long and illustrious three year career at the top of pro football. I whooped some serious ass and got paid for it. They didn't call me death in tight pants for nothing. When you've had such a rewarding career maiming others as I have, you know how to stay fit. Through running, wrestling, stuffing 20s down panties of foxy strippers, firearm training, an in days swoop and beating the hell out of your fellow man. That's what keeps me healthy. And now, using training methods, I perfected. It's going to work for you with BJ's Fit for Football. Watch those pounds fall off. I'm down to 300 pounds using exactly the method I demonstrated on tape. I mean, who are you gonna trust to get fit? A man who can rip your arm off and beat you in, or an aerobics instructor who wouldn’t get drafted by the local hopscotch team? Hell no, BJ's Fit for Football, out now on Beta and VHS. Remember to win in a game of football, or life, you have to annihilate everything in your path in a blind rage. BJ Smith's Used Autos Fever 105, K-Chat Fájl:VC-BJs Car Dealership.ogg BJ Smith: Helló, BJ Smith vagyok, tight-end a Vice City Mambasban és a BJ's Used Autos büszke tulajdonosa. Egész Amerikából jönnek autók, hogy otthonra találjanak Floridában. Akárcsak Ön, én is a sorozás után jöttem ide.. foci, nem Vietnámi.. bár van bennük közös vonás. Észrevettem, hogy egy dolog hiányzik ebből a városból: egy híresség által támogatott használt autó bolt. Ezért alapítottam meg a BJ's Used Autost. Mindegyik szépség frissen festett, és teljesen újnak néz ki. És új modellek érkeznek minden éjjel általában 2 óra körül. Megszerzünk neked BÁRMIT! És ha láttad álmaid kocsiát, mondd el, és megszerezzük. Profi focistaként tanult képességeimet a használautó üzletben is kamatoztatom: kapd el, szorítsd és rohanj, mint állat. BJ's Used Autos - az árak alacsonyak, a színvonal magas. Blox Fájl:VC-Blox.ogg Egy férfi ordítva elrohan Férfi: A kórokozók ijedten rohannak világgá. Hadsereg kórus: Blox, Blox, Blox, Blox Férfi: A kommunisták tavaly 34 keményen dolgozó amerikait öltek meg, de a kórokozók több, mint 25 millió emberrel végeztek. Az otthona olyan, mint Amerika: folyamatosan támadják a kórokozók. Mind tudjuk, hogy a kórokozók okozzák a diszlexiát és a leprát is - hála az égnek, itt a Blox! Hadsereg kórus: Blox, Blox, Blox, Blox Férfi: A Bloxtól elmenekülnek a kórokozók, csak tegyen pár evőkanállal a gyerek fürdővizébe és tegye a kádba. Gyereksírás Gyorsan, ez a sistergés, ahogy a bacilusok meghalnak. A gyermekének most már pirospozsgás a bőre és 100% kórokozó mentes. Így a kis Jimmy nem kapja el többé a náthát, és nem tesz fel bonyolult kérdéseket a szaporodásról. Még Rover szájszagára is jó. A kutya megissza, vonyít és eldől Most már nyugodtan alszik, kórokozóktól mentesen. A Bloxot a Tisztább Amerikáért Társaság is ajánlja. A Pentagon által szabadalmaztatott formulát használja, amelyet a harcmezőre szántak, s most már elérhető az Ön otthonában is. Hadsereg kórus: Blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blox Őrmester: Blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blox Hadsereg kórus: Blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blox Férfi: Néhány kórokozó a savat nem szereti, mások a fehérítőt, a Blox válogatás nélkül megöli mindet. Complete the Look Complete the Look: New Wave Fájl:VC-Complete the Look-New Wave.ogg Male: Italian loafers without socks? Deconstructed linen suit? Something missing? (Complete the look) With the flesh toned sleeveless t-shirt, at Vice City's one-stop-shop for people who dress for success (Wow, You look like everyone else) Complete the look! Complete the Look: Rock Fájl:VC-Complete the Look-Rock.ogg Male: Feather hair, pentagram necklace, something missing? (Complete the look) Complete the look with a pair of crotch hugging, slightly too short, acid wash, skin tight jeans at Vice City’s one stop shop for the rebel who sets his own style! (Wow! You look like a Satanist) Complete the look! Complete the Look #3 Fájl:VC-Complete the look abiguous.ogg Male: Highlighted hair, faint braindead look in your eyes, something missing?(Complete the look) Complete the look with mens eyeliner at Vice City's one stop shop for people who are cool when they cry. Feamle: Wow, you look ambiguous. Male: Complete the look. Complete the Look #4 K-Chat Férfi: Ázsiai pizsamák? Kínai fejkendő? Valami hiányzik? Nő: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed... Férfi: ... dobócsillaggal, kendobotokkal vagy nundzsakuval! Vice City bevásárlóközpontjában, a hangtalan divatos bérgyilkosnak. Nő: Wow, úgy nézel ki, mint egy pszihopata! Férfi: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Complete the Look #5 Flash FM Férfi: 65 karkötő. Koszos utcai szemét ruházat. Valami hiányzik? Nő: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Férfi: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed egykezes ujjatlan csipke kesztyűvel Vice City bevásárlóközpontjában. Az embereknek, akik tudják, hogy az alsóneműt kívül kell viselni! Nő: Váó! Nagyon divatos vagy! Férfi: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Nő: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Complete the Look: Electro K-Chat Fájl:VC-Complete the Look-Electro.ogg Férfi: Izzasztó bőr melegítők? Képtelenül vastag ragyogó csipkék? Valami hiányzik? Nő: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Férfi: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed vastag aranyláncba gravírozott autómárka-másolatokkal. Vice City bevásárlóközpontjában. Az embereknek, akik tudják, hogy tegyék a "hip"-et a hip-hopba! Nő: Wow, nagyon friss vagy! Férfi:'Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Complete the Look #7 Fájl:VC-Complete the Look-Cuban Jazz.ogg Degenatron ''Flash FM, K-Chat Fájl:VC-Degenatron.ogg '''Bemondó: Eleged van apuból? Fiú: Apa, senkit nem érdekelnek a hülye vietnámi történeteid! Bemondó: Eleged van apuból? Mom: Szia, bogárkám, nem akarsz könyvet olvasni, vagy kint játszani? Fiú: Nem! (Degenatron) Bemondó: A játékterem a nappalidba költözik, a kiskutyákat mutogató fura fickók nélkül. Fiúk: Király! Bemondó: A Degenatronnal videójátékot játszhatsz, pont mint a játékteremben! Fiúk: Csúcs! (Degenatron) Bemondó: A Degenatron játékrendszer három izgalmas játékkal kapható, az egyik a Hit Őrzői, ahol meg kell menteni a zöld pontokat a fantasztikus repülő piros négyzettel! Fiúk: Zsír! Bemondó: A Majom Paradicsom, ahol zöld pontról zöld pontra lendülhetsz a piros négyzet majmoddal! Fiúk: Remek! Bemondó: És a Behatoló, ahol zöld pontokat zúzhatsz be mélyen egy rejtélyes piros négyzetbe. Fiúk: WOW! Bemondó: A Degenatron elhozza a játéktermet a nappalidba. Ugyanúgy negyed dollárossal működik, és egy fura izzadt ember jön üríteni a gépet péntekenként. (Degenatron) Bemondó: Degenatron, megküzd az unalommal! Fiúk: Sose megyek többet iskolába! (Degenatron) D'Leo and Thurax Fever 105, K-Chat Fájl:VC-Delio and Furax.ogg Férfi hang: A D'Leo and Thurax ügyvédi irodánál tudjuk, hogy az élet olykor csavart labdát dob. Mi segítünk visszaszerezni kék chipes ügyfeleink életét, amikor a körülmények összeesküdtek ellenük. Csak hallgassák. Ügyfél 1.: Szerencsétlen baleset volt, ami a feleségemmel történt azon az ingatag sziklán. D'Leo and Thurax nem hozhatta vissza a feleségemet, de segítettek, hogy ne kerüljek sittre. Ügyfél 2.: Szerencsétlenségemre 15 kilót találtak a pótkerekemben. Nagyon mérges voltam az autószerelő műhelyre, akik eladták nekem a kereket. A D'Leo and Thuraxnek köszönhetően a kerületi ügyészség is így látta a dolgot. Ügyfél 3.: Én.. én véletlenül felgyújtottam az áruházat, amikor a gyógyszereim elfogytak (ideges nevetés). A D'Leo and Thurax segített nekem és a közösségnek azzal, hogy elintézett egy egészséges ellentételezést a gyógyszergyártól. Férfi hang: A D'Leo and Thuraxnál megértjük a jogi rendszert és biztosítjuk, hogy az igazság meghallgattassék - bármilyen valószínűtlen is. Nem dolgozunk olcsón, de mi lenne nagy ár az igazságért? Hívja a D'Leo and Thuraxet a 866-974-2333, azaz a 8669-SHADY (gyanús) számon. D'Leo and Thurax - balesetek történnek, és mi bebizonyítjuk. Domestobot K-Chat] Fájl:VC-Domestibot.ogg Férfi: Mióta Linda is dolgozik, a gyerek egyedül vannak otthon. Linda: Dadust akartunk alkalmazni, de egészségbiztosítást akart. Férfi: Így van. Ekkor vettük meg a Domestobotot. Nagyon kedves a gyerekekkel. Domestobot: Mrs Lorris, van pár magazin Tommy ágya alatt. Linda: És nekünk is segít. Domestobot: Kitölthetem az italát? Férfi: Nagyon jó beszédtéma a speciális partijainkon. Domestobot: Kérem tegye arrébb a kocsikulcsokat, és kezdődhet a móka. Linda: Mintha egy személyreszabott ébresztőóránk lenne. Domestobot: Hoztam Önnek egy italt. Férfi: Ah, még csak reggel nyolc van! Domestobot: Duplát csináltam. Linda (kéjesen): Ah, Domestobot...! Bemondó: Domestobot. Három láb magas, csak tíz kifejezést ismer, ő a barát, akiről mindig is álmodott. Rendeljen Domestobotot még ma! Exploder-Evacuator Part 2 K-Chat, V-Rock Fájl:VC-Exploder.ogg Narrátor: A béke embere volt, aki egy csendes észak-dakotai farmon élt. De egy nap elszabadult a pokol. Katona: Tim, szükségünk van rád! Tim: A béke embere vagyok. Már nem ölök. Családot szeretnék alapítani. Katona: Hát ez az, Tim. Elkapták a családod! Tim: Neeee! Narrátor: Jack Howitzer, mint Tim az Exploderben. Amerika szívéből Kabodzsa dzsungeleibe követhetjük egy ember harcát a békéért. Tim: Ho Chi Fat(?), te vagy az? Ho Chi: Tim, tudtam, hogy eljössz. Mint a régi szép időkben, megölünk mindenkit! Katona: Tim, elkapták a feleségedet! Tim: De hát nincs is feleségem! Katona: Már van: America. Narrátor: Az országát ment megmentni, de megtalálta a családját és elvesztett egy barátot (lövés). Tim: Ho-chi!!!! Ho Chi: Tim, ne hagyj itt! Megtanítottál baseballozni és nevetni! Tim: Neeee!.. Kiváló amerikai lett volna belőle.. Majd sírok, ha befejeztem az öldöklést! Narrátor: Szerezz be egy hullazsákot, bújj bele, szerezz barátokat amerikai módra! Exploder: Evacuator Part 2. Besorolása HSZ(PG), nyomokban hazafias szemetet tartalmaz. Exploder Túlélőkés K-Chat, V-Rock Fájl:VC-Exploder Survival Knife.ogg Reklámhang: A kés, ami megmentette Amerikát! Ha tetszett az Exploder film, imádni fogod ezt a csodálatos túlélőkést! Minden megtalálható a markolatában, amire szükséged lehet a vadonban, katasztrófa helyzetben vagy a hátsó udvarod dzsungelében! Horgászzsinór, tű és cérna a sebek összevarrásához és egy hihetetlenül hasznos és tartós fogpiszkáló teszi teljessé! Ho Chi: Tim, menj tovább nélkülem! TAFFY ragadt a fogam közé! Tim: Minden rendben, Ho Chi! Próbáld ki ezt! (kés vágás) Reklámhang: A nem tervezett hosszabb tartózkodásokra a dzsungelben, van fűrész saját kunyhó építéséhez, WC papír és kihajtogatható nő, ha társaságra lenne szükséged! És egy fűrészes penge is, amely végez az emberrel, mielőtt az sikolthatna! Férfi: (vágás) Aggh.. Tim: Ez majd elhallgattat! Reklámhang: Az Exploder Túlélőkés! A kés, ami megmentette Amerikát! Most téged is megmenthet! Tim: Ez a kés 25 ezer embert ölt meg Kambodzsában. Most már te is megteheted! Farewell Ranch Farewell Ranch 1 K-Chat Fájl:VC-Farewell Ranch2.ogg Bemondó: Hoccsmint, kollégák? Hajnali 4:30 van a Farewell Ranchen. És ideje, hogy felkeljünk és megdolgozzuk az öreg tehenet. Kelj fel, te marha! A Farewell Ranchen az öregek nem üldögélnek játékműsorokat bámulva és a régi szép időkről beszélgetve. Nem egy urna nedves szemétként temetik őket el. A Farewell Ranchen izzadnak és gürcölnek, amíg megtörnek. Ne is hozzátok fel a szánalmas morális nézeteket. A pokol már a kanyarban van, és mi addig dolgoztatjuk a nagypapát, amíg azt kívánja, bár halott lenne. Aztán a nap végén leül a kék fűbe, eszik egy tál emlékeztető babot, és énekelget az esténkénti temetéseken. Ez a cowboyok kódja! Dolgozz keményen, ne fürödj és halj meg a csizmádban. Igaz, Norm? Norm: Ahh, a prosztatám! Bemondó: Farewell Ranch - az egyetlen út, a napnyugtába. Farewell Ranch 2 Fever 105, K-Chat Fájl:VC-Farewell Ranch.ogg Bemondó: Hoccsmint! Üdvözlet a Farewell Ranchen! Azt mondják, az aranyévek életünk legszebb évei, de a legtöbb nyugdíjas csak bűzt csinál a lakásban és kellemetlen az unokáknak a nemkívánatos gyengédségük. Most viszont az öregek is pénzt kereshetnek Önnek és élvezhetik hátralevő éveiket a Farewell Ranchen. Ez egy tehenész farm és krematórium, ahol a cowboyok mind 75 év felett vannak. Élvezik a rodeókat, dolgoznak a mezőn és gondozzák új barátaik sírját a Napsugár hegyen. A Farewell Ranch megdolgoztatja szeretteit napkeltétől napnyugtáig, és ha a szerettük elhunyt, küldünk egy prezentációs VHS kazettát és a csizmát és sarkantyút, amiben az elhunyt a jobb világba tért meg. A lakóink nagyon szeretnek itt lenni, igaz, Norm? Norm: Ez a második világháború? Bemondó: Farewell Ranch - az egyetlen út, a napnyugtába. Fernando Medallion Man K-Chat, Radio Espantoso Fájl:VC-Fernandos Medallion Ad.ogg Fernando: Helló, Fernando Martinez vagyok. Mostanra gondolom tudod, hogy elég érzelmes srác vagyok. Az emberek megállítanak az utcán és kérdezik: "Fernando, mi a fene baj van velem? Selyeming, szőrös mellkas, elég aftershave, hogy belefulladjon egy háziállat, mégsem tudok nőt szerezni." És én mondom: "Tudatlan bolond vagy! Amíg nincs a nyakad körül az erő és a termékenység szimbóluma, milyen nő fog tisztelni téged? Ezért álltam össze a Medallion Mannel, a bolttal a medál szükségletekre. Medallion Man a férfiasság minden szintjét kiszolgálja, az erős csendes típustól a dísztárcsa méretű medálig - ez mindent elmond. Még éneklő medálok is vannak a Casanovának, aki tudja, hogy a zene a szerelem étele. My old drains, thal houses, dipers, bármi is érdekel, van medáluk a számodra. Ne feledd: ha nem engedhetsz meg magadnak medált, nem engedhetsz meg magadnak családot sem. Giggle Cream Giggle Cream 1 Flash FM, K-Chat Fájl:VC-Giggle Cream.ogg Ének: Gi-gi gi-gi Giggle Cream! Wa-wa wa-wa-wa-wa wa wa-wa wa-wa ezt a hangot szeretem! Férfi: Álljon meg a reggel, tied az éjszakám Nő: a Giggle Cream bármivel, az életem ragyogás Férfi: elég volt a hitemből, kacaj és beszívás Nő: a giggle creammel éld át te is, ennél nincs jobb mulatság Ének: Gi-gi-gi-gi-gi gigglevel Wa-wa wa-wa-wa-wa wa wa-wa wa-wa Tezt a hangot szeretem! Férfi: Giggle cream! A mókás desszert! Giggle Cream 2 A Fever 105-ön hallható. Férfi: Gig Gig Gig Gig Giggle Cream. Ének: Wa-wa wa-wa-wa-wa wa wa-wa wa-wa ezt a hangot szeretem! Férfi ének: Agysejteket öl, de még ezen is mulatsz. :Totálisan legális egy joghézag miatt. Bemondó: Legyél akár családi összejövetelen, vagy lógjatok a show előtt - egyél egy kis Giggle Creamet bármivel - nagyon mélyen fogsz tőle beszélni! Ének: Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig. Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig Weheee. Wa Wa Waaa Wa Wa Waaa Wa Wa Waaa Waaa ezt a hangot szeretem! Bemondó: Giggle cream! A mókás desszert! Giggle Cream 3 [[K-Chat Ének: Gi,gi gi,gi Giggle Cream! Wa,wa wa,wa,wa,wa wa wa,wa wa,wa ezt a hangot szeretem! Férfi: Fincsi tejtermék ez, benne mérgesgáz Nő: Make detol real low, hadd üssön: szívjál! Férfi: Megveheted bárhol, boltban, közértben. Nő: Előtte ülj székre, mer' kiüti a fejed! Ének: Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig. Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig Gig Weheee. Wa Wa Waaa Wa Wa Waaa Wa Wa Waaa Waaa ezt a hangot szeretem! Bemondó: Giggle cream! A mókás desszert! In the Future, There will be Robots K-Chat, Wave 103 Fájl:VC-In the future there will be robots.ogg Bemondó: Ha még sosem látta a modern táncművészet nagyszerűségét, jöjjön és nézze meg az 'In The Future, There Will Be Robots' féktelen szenvedélyét! Minden este a Vice City Arts Centerben! A jövő kifejezése ízlésesen, táncon keresztül. Két férfi vetélkedik egy robot szívéért. Eufórikus és vehemens forgásokkal a színpadon. Színész: Szeretem őt! Claude Maginot: Igen? És mit szólsz ehhez?! Színész: Ezek nem szabályos mozdulatok! Claude Maginot: A MAGAM módján táncolok, hogy kifejezzem, amit a kimondhatatlant! Robot: Mindkettőtöket-szeretem táncoljatok-nekem! Bemondó: Ez a modern tánc. Felnőtt férfiak kétes ruhákban hadonásznak össze-vissza, mintha rohamuk lenne! Igazi modernizmus, a múlt, a jelen, a jövő. A műsorban látható egy futurisztikus lézer show és egy dehidrált tengeri tehén is (Maaah). A jövőben robotok lesznek! Robot: Jöjjön-és-nézze-meg-az-előadást-melytől-a-kritikusoknak-elállt-a-szavuk! Bemondó: A Vice City Arts Centerben. Jeremy Robard: Think Your Way to Success K-Chat Fájl:VC-Think your way to success.ogg Jeremy: Hi, I'm Jeremy Robard! Entrepreneur, VIP and founder of the revolutionary program "Think your way to success". It's a 3 step program that's been changing lives and my income for the last 2 years! 5 Years ago, I was a nobody, just like you. After my "Think Your Way To Success" program, I spend the entire weekend in my Jacuzzi, or engaging in the exciting sport of domino toppling! Hey, If you can think it, you can do it! One of my award winning courses is sure to be perfect for you. The first course, I call "Think - Hold That Thought - Complete", because that's what you do. Step 2 is known as "Learn - Start - Doing", where I explain the mysteries of starting. Or take the new accelerator course, which will have you laughing at ugly strangers, "Motivate, Demonstrate, Then Motivate Again". Just listen to these, endorsements and remember these people volunteered, they aren't being paid much. Male #1: I've been on the "Think - Hold That Thought - Complete" program and I have to say, I'm going to start my career in being a well-paid, rich person! Male #2: Yeah! I've been thinking my way to success for a while, now. It's some good stuff! Jeremy: Call now, and sign up for my "Think Your Way To Success" program. And if you want to think really fast, try my "Crank It Out" program. Call 1-866-434-SELF. Hey, Don't just do it, think about it! Just the Five of Us Flash FM, K-Chat Fájl:VC-Just the Five of Us.ogg Bemondó: Péntek este jön a fantasztikus sitcom, amit egész Amerika a szívébe zárt, és új szólást adott az országnak. Timmy: De én 42 éves vagyok! Bemondó: Just the Five of Us! Az örökbefogadó ügynökségen történt tévedés miatt Chesterfieldék három bolondos új lakóval térnek haza. Apa: Jimmy, takarísd ki a szobád és feküdj le! Jimmy: Annyira elegem van már ebből! Mondom, hogy egy ritka betegésgem van! 12 évesnek látszom, de egy 42 éves befektetési ügynök vagyok! Ki akarok menni és dugni egyet! Apa: Persze, én meg a mikulás! Na, takaríts ki! Timmy: Seggfej! Apa: Shawn, a kényelmes külvárosi házunk nagy változás lehet a sikátorhoz képest, amiben aludtál. Shawn: Szeretek itt élni, csak kevés a pia. Bemondó: A legvidámabb és legmegindítóbb fél óra a televízión. Apa: Charlotte, mi ez a szag? Charlotte: Megint felgyújtottam a kanapét. Shawn: Várj, tudok segíteni. (vizelés hangja) Bemondó: És ezen a héten egy különleges Just the Five of Us epizód jön, amiben egy szemrevaló szőke hölgy megpróbálja elrabolni Jimmyt. Timmy: Végre egy jó ötlet! Bemondó: Just the Five of Us, péntek esténként a VNC-n! Knife After Dark K-Chat Fájl:VC-Knife After Dark.ogg Férfi: Csak egy fiú volt a szomszédból... Öreg férfi: Szerbusz, Danny! Nem is tudtam, hogy hokiszezon van. Fiú: Hé, adna kölcsön egy kést? Férfi: Egy végzetes átok, egy elmebeteg gyilkos, egy kisváros könnyek közt! Knife After Dark, besorolása R, retardáltaknak. Learn Redneck Radio Espantoso Fájl:VC-Learn Redneck.ogg Male: Throughout human history people have come to these shores to pursue the American dream Life, liberty and the chance to exploit others and get one over on your fellow man. Some people say America is a wild west darwinian nightmare! But hey, We have the best fried food, and theme restaurants in the world! To take full advantage of the remarkable opportunity of this land of select freedom, you got to understand the language of freedom. Some call it American English, others call it; backwater, stump jumpin, jibber speak! But to us it's plain old redneck. It's the language of government, business and the language of friendship. And now you can learn real spoken English fast with this exciting 40 cassette program called Learn redneck pretty fast! Available in Spanish to redneck, French to redneck, Japanese to redneck, English and of course Latin. Just listen to this vocabulary lesson! Female: Repeato hermana. Male #2: Girlfriend! Female: Bueno! Male: Order now and you'll get a commemorate spit tool and a video tape that shows you how to cook armadillo. Armadillo is good eatin! It's like a lobster except you can run over it and eat it! Call now. Love Fist Tour V-Rock Fájl:VC-Lovefist Concert.ogg Bemondó: Zárd be a lányaid! (ajtócsapás, zár kattanás) Lődd le a fiaid! Fiú: Apu! (Lövés) Bemondó: Mert a Love Fist jön a városba! (Fist! Fist! Fist till morning!) A világ körüli turné, amelyet világszerte betiltottak, Vice Citybe érkezik. A rock and roll stílus szörnyetegei, a Love Fist! (The girls are going crazy cause we are getting lazy shooting love fist fuel all around) Készülj fel egy death metal love balladákkal teli éjszakára, amitől garantáltan te is a levegőben fogod rázni az öklödet! Ez az Acél szívek, kő hideg prosztaták turné! Támogató a Giggle Cream, mert a desszertnek vidámnak kell lennie. És a Maibatsu Thunder, mert utána beléd vág a villám (villámlás)! Ez a Thunder! Gyere el meghallgatni a POUNDING rockot a bandától, ami olyan slágereket írt, mint a "Shin Stainer", "Liver Buster" és a "Dangerous Man Dead Family". Gyere el és legyél megöklözve! Love Fist a Vice City Arénában! Támogató a V Rock! Maibatsu Thunder K-Chat Fájl:VC-Maibatsu Thunder.ogg Autó indítás hangja Férfi: Utak lovagjai, itt a paripátok! (lónyerítés) A szabadság autója! (Nő: Szabadság!) A forró izgalom autója! (Nő: Izgalom!) Az autó a férfinek, aki egyedül száll szembe az elemekkel! (Nő: A Maibatsu Thunder) A büszkeség visszatért! A kompakt ereje! (Nő: Kicsinek tűnik, de olyan nagy..) Üzemanyag-befecskendezéses! (Nő: Fecskendezz be!) Maibatsu Thunder! Az élet fizetős útján néha fizetni kell, hogy megmutassa: tud! Élje meg az egyéniség érzését! (Nő: Thunder!) A természet fantasztikus ereje egyetlen autóba sűrítve! (Nő: Wow!) Mert utána belédvág a villám! (villámlás) Itt a Thunder! (Nő: A Maibatsu Thunder) Musty Pines K-Chat Fájl:VC-Musty Pines.ogg Bemondónő: elege van, hogy mindig bepiszkolják a kanapét? Férfi: Ó, nagypapi! Nagypapa: Megint bepisiltem! Bemondó: Ha az öregek összekoszolják az otthonát, miért nem küldi őket a Musty Pinesba? Visszaadjuk a méltóságukat és ígérjük, hogy ez lesz életük legjobb három hónapja. Élvezhetik a bingót, a panaszkodást, az összefüggéstelen motyogást, meztelen fürdőzést és szervadományozást. És havonta egyszer a híres szerencsés gyógyszercserés éjszakánkat. Musty Pines egy luxushelyen fekszik, kiváló rálátással Vice City hiper-modern közegészségügyi létesítményeire. Továbbra is meglátogathatja szeretteit, de már azzal a kényelmes érzéssel élhet, hogy nem muszáj. Miután jobblétre szenderültek - garantáltan három hónapon belül - végre élvezheti a pénzüket. És végre újra minőségi családi életet élhet. Musty Pines - most már elbúcsúznia sem kell. Drive-through szolgáltatás is elérhető. Pastor Richards Salvation Fund Pastor Richards Salvation Fund #1 K-Chat Pastor Richards: Tégy magadnak egy szívességet: vedd fel a telefont és hív most! 1-866-9-SAVEME (ments meg). Mi lehetne jobb hely a 40.000 évnyi nukleáris tél tanújának lenni, mint a saját űr-kész atombunkered kényelméből? Ha összegyűjtünk 25 milliót, megépítjük az 50 emelet magas képmásomat. Ha összejön a 300 millió, a szobor forogni fog, így rálátok az egész városra és csúnyán nézek a degeneráltakra. És ha az elkerülhetetlen nukleáris csapás megtörténik, azok, akik elég hitet fektettek be nagylelkű adományaikkal, velem együtt felrepülhetnek az űrbe a Pastor Richards Megmentő Szoborral! Támogasd a Pastor Richards Megmentő Szobor megépítését! Vedd fel a telefont, hívj most: 1-866-9SAVEME! Pastor Richards Salvation Fund #2 K-Chat Fájl:VC-Pastor Richards Salvation Statue.ogg Pastor Richards: Tégy magadnak egy szívességet, vedd le a kezeid a kormányról és érintsd meg az autórádiót! Érzed az erőt? Ó, igen, barátom, nagyon sok gonosz van ebben a világban - de van fény is. Engem azért küldtek, hogy fényt hozzak a degeneráltaknak, emberbarátaknak, liberálisoknak és más gonosztevőknek, és rámutassak, kik is ők valójában. Ne pazarold a pénzed szükségtelen és bűnbeejtő anyagi javakra - add nekem! Csak egy dolog menthet meg. Egy megerősített építmény, amely a bolygó legerősebb lényét formázza: engem! A degeneráltak tönkreteszik ezt a nagyszerű várost. A csodálatos könyvemben írok arról a katasztrófáról, amely ezt a várost sújtja majd: nukleáris holokauszt, repülő rágcsálók rajai, a tengerek megemelkednek és sárgává változnak.Támogasd a Pastor Richards Megmentő Szobor megépítését! Vedd fel a telefont, hívj most: 1-866-9SAVEME! Petstuffers Emotion 98.3, K-Chat Fájl:VC-Pet Stuffers.ogg Öreg férfi: Óh Max, mindenhova együtt megyünk, igaz, fiú? Bemondó: A Petstuffersnél tudjuk, hogy nincs erősebb, mint az ember és kutyája közti kapcsolat - néha nem tudja elengedni. Öreg férfi: Max, nem ettél meg az ételedből! Már két hete egyfolytában! Max! Bemondó: Mikor a kimondhatatlan történik, csak tegye négylábú barátját a hűtőbe vagy a fagyasztóba és hívja a Petstufferst! Egy héten belül kiszállunk érte és kevesebb, mint egy hónapon belül jobb állapotban kapja vissza, mint azelőtt. Egy taxidermy nevű ősi egyiptomi eljárás segítségével ön és legjobb barátja örökre együtt lehetnek. Öreg férfi: Jó kutya! Bemondó: Petstuffers - mikor egyszerűen csak nem tudja elengedni. És hamarosan: Nagyszülők Örökké. Pit Palm K-Chat Fájl:VC-Pit Bomb.ogg Bemondó: Az evolúció tudománya az élet sok rejtélyét leplezte le. Mint az ebihalak és a piramisok. De a hónalj rejtély megmaradt. Mire van? Miért szőrös? És miért van a férfiaknak mellbimójuk? De egy dolog biztos: a hónalj rossz szagú. Szerencsére, itt a Pit Palm! Olyan, mint a napalm a bőrének, vagy egy Agent Orange a verejtékmirigyeinek. A Pit Palm megállítja a nemkívánatos testi folyamatokat. Olyan hatásos, mint GI-kat küldeni egy kis faluba. Ha a személyes higiéniával harcol, vesse be a nehéztüzérséget! Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts Flash FM, K-Chat Fájl:VC-Rusty Browns Ring Donuts.ogg Férfi 1: Te hogy élvezed a Rusty Brown's Ring Donutot? Férfi 2: Szeretem gyengéden körbenyalni kívül, majd benyomom a nyelvem a közepébe. Nő: Szeretem erőteljesen csámcsogva. Férfi 3: Én imádom a krémjét. Ahogy beteríti az arcomat. Férfi 4: Péntek esténként egyszerűen nem tudok betelni a Rusty Brown's Ring Donuttal. Nő: Istenem, olyan jó.. Férfi 5: Néha női fehérneműt veszek fel és az 5. utca környékén sétálok. Férfi 1: Ha a Belvárosban jársz, mindenképp kóstold meg a Rusty Brown's Ring Donutot! Salivex K-Chat Fájl:VC-Salivex.ogg Nő: Száraz a szája? Nő #2: Így van! Nő: Megvédi a fogait, megküzd a fertőzéssel és péesíti az ételét.. De mi történik, ha elfogy a nyála? Nő #2: Segítség, nem tudok beszélni! Nő: A személyi felső szárazságra itt a Salivex! Nő #3: Wow! Újra tudok köpni! Nő: A Salivex több, mint nyál egy dobozban. A Salivex 50%-kal növel a fogyasztás hatékonyságát. Nincs több félmegoldás, mint sütőolajjal öblögetni, hogy megehesse még azt a plusz szelet süteményt vagy egy tál macskapiszkot! Nő #2: Az éjszakai buli után a nyelvem olyan íző volt, mint egy szőnyeg! Nagyon kínos volt! De most a Salivexszel meg tudok enni egy egész zacskó sós kekszet, vagy nyalogatom az élettársam *bélyeg gyűjteményét* egész éjjel! Férfi: Mintha egy nyáladzó hadsereg lenne a számban! Most már addig szophatok *nyalókát*, ameddig csak akarok! Nő: A Salivex olyan ízű, mint a saját nyála - köszönhetően a Salivex csúcstechnológiás üzemeinek. "Emberbarát Nyálképzőket" alkalmazunk, akik egyész nap Salivexet készíteniek. Salivex - ha szájszárazságról van szó, halálosan komolyak vagyunk! Shady Acres Male: I'm a VIP! And I wanna live around peole like myself, rich and divorced.(Shady Acres) Avery: I'm Avery Carrington, Shady Acres is incredible upscale, state of the art, top notch condominium development (Condo) A short drive out of town on some christine wetlands. Away from the north and uninvited diversity of the city! (Shady Acres) And when you buy into that dream that is Shady Acres, not only do you get a luxuriest 5 thousand square foot condo with underground parking for your newly acquired sports car, but there's also a jacuzzi for entertainment. (Jacuzzi) Each condo is tastefully furnished with a stock bar and a exotic water bed shaped like a dollar sign. Shady Acres also has a golf range, firing range, heli- pad and exotic petting zoo when your kids come to visit. (Shady Acres) You're successful! Start defining your life style, start defining yourself! Females: Shady Acres Avery: Shady Acres, happiness is worth the price! (Shady Acres) Sissy Spritz Flash FM, K-Chat Ének: Feljebb..! Férfi: Hogy jól érezd magad, jól kell kinézni. Ennek titka pedik a jó frizura. Nagyszerű! Ének: Vidd a hajad feljebb! Vidd a hajad a határig! Férfi: Hasznád a Sissy Spritzszet, ha bulizol, vagy kidugod a fejed e limuzin tetőablakán és tudni akarod, hogy hajad a maximumot nyújtja. Ének: Feljebb! Az égnél és magasabbra! Férfi: A Sissy Spritzszel a hajd a jövőé, nem a múlté. Ha jó frizurád van, mindenki tudja, hogy nyerő vagy. Ének: ..a hajamon repülök ma este! Férfi: Sissy Spritz szájszárazságot, tág pupillákat, paranoiát, erős szívverést és orrvérzést okozhat, de a hajad jól fog kinézni. Synth & Son K-Chat, Wave 103 Férfi: Van néhány szomorú hírünk: a Rock & roll halott, és itt a Pop! Miért nem fedezed fel magad is a zene tudományának izgalmait a Synth & Son''nál, a billentyűsök otthonában! A zene tudományának köszönhetően nem kell zenei tehetség, hogy jó zenét készíthess. Figyeld: ''(hangeffekt) ezt én csináltam csupán egy gomb megnyomásával! A szintetizátor az új módi! Minek vesződj bonyolult kompozíciókkal, amikor egy gép sokkal jobb zenét tud csinálni, mint amiről valaha is álmodnál? Te leszel a partik királya! Tökéletes éttermi szórakoztatásra, cover bandáknak és temetéseken. Csináld táncolhatóra a fuse funkyt és a gyászindulókat! Ez a zene tudománya, a Synth & Sonnál. Ne feledd: nem tudhatod, milyen remek zenész vagy, amíg nem próbáltad! Thor Norvég Erő Program Bemondó: Az amerikaiak több ezer éve (hahaha) keresik a választ az élet bonyolult kérdéseire. És most önhöz hasonló emberek milliói találják meg a válaszokat és változtatják meg életüket az eredeti, szabadalmazott és bizonyítottan működő programmal, melynek megalkotója a Valhalla legnemesebb istensége: Thor. Thor: A kincs rád vár, de vigyázz a fehérnépre, a kincs mélyen benne van. Mire tavasz jő, lehet, hogy ő nem lesz már. Nő: Thor megváltoztatta az életemet. Bemondó: Két bestseller könyv szerzőjeként - melyeket eredeti rúnákból fordítottak 25 nyelvre - Thor millióknak segített beteljesíteni álmaikat. Thor: Vigyázz a fagyóriások állította csapdákra, vidd magaddal varázslatos kalapácsodat! (éljenzés) Bemondó: A hanglemezen és kazettán elérhető Norvég Erő Program a vikingek legendáihoz fordul válaszokért. Nő: Tudnál tanácsot adni a férjemnek, hogy tartsa forrón a dolgokat a fürdőszobában? Thor: Szállj vízre 20 legjobb embereddel és hajózz a napnyugta irányába. Ott találsz egy falut. Rohandd le, foszd ki és égess el mindent, amit találsz! Bemondó: És ha most megrendeli, megkapja Thor szubliminális kazettasorozatát. Így megszerezheti a istenek tudását alvás közben! Thor:(Suttogva) Fogadd el a kristály kelyhet a lakomán. Óvakodj a törpétől! Bemondó: Thor személyi Norvég Erő Programja. Hívja a 866-PILLAGE számot. 866-PILLAGE (fosztogatás) Vásároljon amerikait! K-Chat, V-Rock Fájl:VC-Buy American.ogg Bemondó: Mi teszi az embert igazi amerikaivá? Egy cowboy kalap? Egy finom T-Bone steak? Baseball meccsre járás? Fegyverrel lövöldözéS? Talán annak a szabadsága, hogy elmenjen egy szegény országba és elmondja, hogy kéne csinálniuk? Hehh! Ez mind nagyszerű érték! De ami igazán hazafivá teszi az embert: a képesség, hogy amerikai autót vásároljon! Ha import autót vesz, elveszi a meleg ételt egy keményen dolgozó amerikai asztaláról. baba sírás Úgy, úgy! Ez a szegény kislány éhen fog halni, mert Ön egy olcsóbb és sokkal takarékosabb Maibasut vett! A kicsapongás szimbólumai nélkül az amerikaiak mire nézzenek fel? A nagyszerű iparágaink veszélyben forognak! Autók, pornográfia, fegyverek! Mind az Ön segítségére szorul! Szóval, ha legközelebb autót, felnőtt irodalmat vagy rakétaelhárító rendszert vásárol, mindenképp válassza az amerikait! Yuppie and the Alien K-Chat Fájl:VC Yuppie and Alien.ogg Bemondó: Ősszel egy új, ütős rendőrsorozat jön péntek esténként! Egy normál zsaru volt, akit egy zűrös belvárosi őrsre vezényeltek. Az új partnere egy igazságszerető űrutazó. Ez a Yuppie & The Alien! Kapitány: Nézd! Az Alfa Centaurin talán elporlaszthattad a deviánsokat, de ezen az őrsön a könyv szerint csináljuk a dolgokat! Yuppie: Rendkívül sajnálom, kapitány! Gogan: Gah. Gogan sajnál! Bemondó : Ne hagyd ki ezt a rendkívüli rendőrsorozatot! A nehezebbik úton veszik fel a harcot a bűnözéssel - designer ruhákban egy negyedmillió dolláros sporkocsivan és egy UFO-val. Yuppie: Partner, cirkáljunk a kocsival és nézzünk komoran! Bemondó: Egy kemény belvárosi őrs, két kívülálló, akik a maguk módján rendezik az ügyeket: Yuppie & The Alien, a VBC-n. Forrás Szöveg: http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/561641-grand-theft-auto-vice-city/faqs/20465 Audio: http://www.rockstargames.com/advertisingcouncil/ Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:Rádió